


(50) Shades Of Grey

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, And in denial, Derek in costco, Derek is bad with words, Everyone Is Alive, Except the Hales., Fluff, Isaac just wants cereal, M/M, Shopping, Stiles Stilinski is pack mom, That still happened, costco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a bad house owner, so to rectify the lumpy milk in the fridge Stiles takes Derek shopping.<br/>It. Is. A. Bad. Idea.<br/>(Otherwise known as the time Derek discovered Costco)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(50) Shades Of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIFTIETH FIC EVER!!! *streamers fly* Thank You *bows*  
> To commemorate have a pretty fic.  
> I told my friend (twelvebooks) that this fic would be my fiftieth. She one told me I should have Cake (and I'm gonna) and two, I should call it shades of Grey. Get it...  
> So here we are. Shopping Prompt.  
> Beta'd my my wonderful friend [twelvebooks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twelvebooks/) cause she's amazing.

"Derek." Isaac's voice radiated from the make shift kitchen. "Derek." Isaac's voice came again. 

"What?!" Derek snapped back, taking his eyes off his book. 

"The milk. It's off again." Isaac growled, waving the carton in Derek's face. It stunk.

"Well get some then." Derek shrugged and turned back to his book. Isaac raised his arms in exasperation and dumped the carton by Derek and strutted out of the apartment.

 

*

 

"Wake up loser. We're going shopping." Derek blinked awake to Stiles standing over him. He had a hand on hip and a bucket in the other. He had a eyebrow raised and a set expression. 

"What?" Derek growled, shifting onto his elbows. 

"Wake. Up. Loser. Shopping. We. Are. Going." Stiles raised both eyebrows and stared at Derek.

"No." Derek placed his book on his face and prayed Stiles would go away.

"Don't make me." Stiles' voice was laced with humour and conviction.

"Make you wh- JESUS!" Derek shot up as Ice water rained down on him. He growled, eyes flashing red as Stiles sniggered.

"Two in one go." Stiles punched the air and looked at drenched Derek, licking his lips. The thick smell of arousal filled Derek's apartment and Stiles coughed. "Get dressed. We're going shopping." 

 

*

 

Stiles was waiting in the car, leg bouncing and hands beating on the steering wheel. He's not sure when it happened but when anyone wanted Derek to do something whether it was go easy in training or in Isaac's case, buy fresh milk. They came to Stiles. Maybe it's because he was puny and Derek took pity, or because he wasn't actually scared of Derek's brooding eyebrows and alpha eyes anymore, but it happened. So here he was, taking Derek the Big Bad Alpha shopping. He had a basic grocery list from Isaac and a list of healthy supplies for his dad's lunch. He felt like a mom.

Jesus. He was pack mom. When the fuck did that happen?

Stiles was lurched from his thoughts by his Jeep door being wrenched open and Derek sliding in. 

"Do you seriously just own shades of grey?" Derek rolled his eyes. "See what I did there. I made a pop culture reference."

"I got your reference Stiles." 

"You did?"

"I live with Erica. Of course I got your damn reference. Look, can we just get this over with?" Derek sunk back into his seat and Stiles' started the jeep up.

"So what's your thing with shopping?" Stiles asked as he drove.

"I don't have a thing with shopping." 

"Don't think I don't know of your mass of health food take-away menus. Erica's my little spy." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

"Laura used to do the shopping. It's been a while." Derek sighed.

"You are not going have a flashback on the soup aisle are you?" Stiles asked.

"No you moron. Just drive."

 

*

 

Stiles parked up outside Costco and smiled at Derek flashing his membership card. 

"I've been the one doing your shopping and on a Sheriff's wage. This place is heaven." Stiles waved his arms around at the building and pulled Derek inside. He put Derek on cart duty and began shopping. "Okay we have milk, sugar, coffee, bread, stuff for a dinner. Ooh Chicken Wings!" Stiles jetted off in direction of the meat and something caught Derek's eye. 

He pushed the cart over to the clothes that were piled up and began filtering through the shirts. He plucked up a few in his size and placed them into the cart. He held up a forrest green shirt to his arm and shook his head.

"You should get it. It goes nicely with your eyes." Stiles said from behind him, taking Derek by surprise. He was holding a black plated tray. "Chicken Wings, they go really quickly I had to elbow a woman with thirty kids in the stomach to get you these. You're Welcome." Stiles placed the food in the cart. "Let's get you some colour grumpy." 

In the end, Derek bought the green shirt, plus a black button up and some new jeans (in blue). Stiles left him alone so he could stock up on underwear and then returned with a bunch of socks. 

"Day Socks. Handy as Fuck." Stile waved a finger in his face. "You'll thank me later. Boxers?" Stiles looked at the pack in Derek's hand and swallowed awkwardly. "Always took you as a briefs kind of guy." 

"Boxer briefs." Derek explained and chucked them in the cart. 

"Come on. You need a microwave before Isaac pops." 

 

*

 

Stiles found them a toaster and a microwave (both in black, to match Derek's soul as he'd said) and headed towards the fruit and veg. He began piling up with lots of food, some stuff Derek had never seen before, finishing with a carton of fruit salad. 

"I have to get some stuff for my dad." Stiles shrugged and spotted some muffins and ran off. He came back with a tray of assorted muffins adding those to the mix. "Pack night. Also lets get some Pizza's. Handy for a pack of hungry werewolves."

Derek followed behind Stiles, pushing the cart and watching Stiles go. He thought of everything, even if it took him a while to get there. He even snuck a bottle of wine into the cart for Erica. They piled up on Frozen meals and bottles of soda, and milk (in date). Derek's sense of smell helped them determine what was actually good and what wasn't. 

Then came the confectionery aisle. Stiles almost exploded. He dumped some reeses' in and some red-vines and a large bag of chocolate covered pretzels. 

Stiles shrugged and said; "pack night." 

 

*

 

"Okay. Toiletries. Toilet paper. Got it. Shampoo." He scanned the aisle for the correct shampoo. "What shampoo do you use?" 

"Err..." Derek trailed off. "Whatever Erica leaves in the shower." 

"HA. No. You do not steal a girls shampoo. We're getting you your own." Stiles continued walking. "Something Ultra Manly." His long fingers tapped the items as he went and for a moment Derek was distracted. "This." He plucked a three piece set off the top shelf and chucked it in the cart. "Old Spice." He wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll be batting the women off." He winked and Derek shook his head before commenting.

"And the guys." Stiles stopped, almost falling over, choking and coughing at the same time.

"You like dudes?" Stiles jaw slacked as he studied Derek's face.

"Yes, Stiles. I like men and women." Derek explained and pushed the cart forward. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"How could I work that into our conversation?" Derek sighed, looking back at the boy. "Hey Stiles, look up this monster, oh hardy har threat oh by the way did I tell you I like cock." Stiles coughed loudly and Derek laughed.

"Yeah, that would have totally been okay." Stiles stopped, looking down at his hands. "Dude." Stiles walked over and hit Derek on the shoulder. 

"The Hell?" 

"I totally could have flirted with you. You shoved me up against a wall. You don't shove the others against walls." Stiles was re-staring at his hands and then looking at Derek with a devious expression on his face. Derek gulped. "You like me." Stiles was full out grinning. "That's why the pack get me to get you to do things. So I'm not pack mom!" 

"Well..." Derek smirked and Stiles' expression soured.

"You totally came shopping with me though. You shopped with me." Stiles was grinning and it dawned on Derek they were still hovering in the toiletries aisle. Right near the condoms and everything. Stiles noticed Derek's line of eye sight and jaw dropped. 

"You might want to pick some of them up. Maybe." Derek tried, voice nearly nonchalant. Stiles beamed and began browsing prattling on about condoms and what was the best lube. Derek just smiled, pushed the cart nearer and snaked his arm round Stiles' waist. He let Stiles' heart skipping a beat smile. That was his little secret.

 

*

 

"DEREK?" Scott was hopping downstairs, holding a shampoo bottle. "You're out of shampoo."

"In the cupboard." Derek smiled, Stiles hand shot up and into his vision from his lying position, head on Derek's lap. Derek rolled his eyes but slapped his hand against Stiles'.

"We're made till like next month." Stiles laughed. "We have enough toilet paper to last Croatoan." Stiles grinned and Derek laughed, getting the reference.

"Derek... why do you have a open box of condoms..." Scott trailed off and Stiles smirked. "EW!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished this and am hella happy with how it turned out. I hope you guys like it also. *blows party blower*  
> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
